marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Corinthia (Hyboria)
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Hyboria | Country = Acheron | Country2 = ; CorinthiaCategory:Countries | Region = Hyborian Lands | Region2 = ; Hyborian KingomsCategory:Hyborian Kingdoms | Locale = | Capital = | Demonym = | Language = | Religion = | Government = City-States | Government2 = | Ruler = | RulerLabel = | Currency = Corinthian Gold Eagles | Custom = | Dimensions = | Population = | Status = Defunct | Preceded = Acheron (regained independence) | Succeeded = | Creators = Robert E. Howard | First = Conan the Barbarian #10 | Overview = Corinthia is a mountainous realm of loosely allied city-states. A lesser kingdom, its major claim to fame was that, while the Road of Kings trade route passed through its countryside, it had never been one of its major stops. | HistoryText = Under Acheron's dominion Corinthia was annexed by Acheron, but with the Fall of Acheron circa 13,000 BC, it regained its independence. Age of Conan Some times later, Conan encountered a group of mourners for the death of Jonar, a well-loved local noble who wasted away his part of the family fortune. Conan and Lady Radia, a noblewoman whom he spent some time with, found that Jonar managed to simulate his death and return from the crypt to kill his hated brother Bojj and take his place among the living, thus acquiring his fortune. The tomb he chose to be buried was however haunted by a degenerate race, the descendants of a strange alien race who was sealed up under the earth to perish by his distant forebears. The dwellers under the tombs killed both Jonar and Bojj, but Conan managed to save Radia and escape, locking the crypt again. Some time later, Conan fought in the Corinthian meadowlands with the allied forces of Poloponni and Lonika against the armies of Zhenkri of Athros, the Lion of Corinthia. After the battle was over, Prince Achmar surrendered and was immediately slain by Zhenkri, while the Cimmerian was held prisoner. Approaching Poloponni, he managed to escape with the prince's twin sister, Kassa, and reach the city-state. Facts Much of the local population practices farming and herding, and are effectively self-sufficient. The cities are local centers of industry, developing wool clothes and hand-crafted musical instruments. There is a significant contrast between the pastoral paradise of its countryside, and the crime-infested back alleys of certain city-states. Rogues, brawlers, and "loose women" frequent and control such city districts. Alternate realities Earth-83600 Following a tunnel, Thor appeared in the middle of some hills, where a group of soldiers, who were looking for Conan, mistook him for an Aesir. | PointsOfInterest = * City-states ** Unnamed city-state *** Temple of Anu *** Official residence of the Red Priest *** Gallows-square / "Thieves' end" ** Zahmahn ** Ezar Bar Q'um ** Khumar Rhun ** Qurha'at Lok ** Kp'har D'qruhm ** Lapis L'Harr ** Rozalah B'qen ** Naplonia ** Atilleos ** Anuphar ** Menalos ** Nywenth La ** Poloponni ** Vesci (Western Corinthia) ** Count Nerval's city-state ** Barony of Gorbek * Lanjau, City of the Ages * Eastern deserts * Plains of Ivory * Fort Daimon * Forest of Fiends * Anvil Hills * Gorgon's Mount * Gnalpest The Road of Kings' path went through Corinthia. | Residents = * Achmar * Bojj * Demeris * Jonar * Kratis * Norwal * Lady Radia * Zhenkri | Notes = * Robert E. Howard named Corinthia after the city of Corinth in Greece, as the region of the Peloponnese surrounding Corinth was indeed called Corinthia. * Corinthia was not particularly fleshed out in the original Conan stories. Its pastoral and thieving depictions in the Marvel stories seem to be based on another district of the Peloponnese, Arcadia. * Many plots set in Corinthia involves pairs of city-states warring against each other: Ezar Bar Q'um and Khumar Rhun, Turbin-D'qhat and Rh'barr P'hmenn, - : Demons of the Firelight}} Qurha'at Lok and Kp'har D'qruhm, Lapis L'Harr and Rozalah B'qen, Menalos and Atilleos, Count Nerval's city-state and the Barony of Gorbek, most of the time because of rivalry (although another motives can exist, such as the conflict opposing Qurha'at Lok and Kp'har D'qruhm). | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:City-States Countries Category:Earth-83600